The Visit?
by SoulForChibiGotenks13
Summary: Haruhi meets an unexpected guest on the way to the bathroom and lots of events unfurl
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** Ouran High School Host Club**... I wish i did... i wanted them to continue with the manga :)**

Prologue

The day had started out just great… not

After Tamaki's grandmother having superior power over Tamaki had asked him to marry éclair he just couldn't say no. Literally. It all turned out ok though when Tamaki finally summed up the courage to stand up against his grandmothers wishes to save Haruhi, even the chance to see his mother. He gave it up all for Haruhi. Just thinking about it made her feel a bit special on the inside. Enough to put a warm smile on her face in the car. Tamaki's idea of a celebration of the host clubs reuniting was a trip to the beach. Hikaru for one, who broke their arm, did not vote for this of course, with him not being able to swim.

"Damn horse…" no one pays attention to his grumpy mutter in the car.  
>The day at the beach was a long one so they went to the Suoh's 2nd vacation home afterwards.<p> 


	2. Potty Break

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think I could own** Ouran High School Host Club**?**

Chapter 1 Potty Break

_Ugh 2 a.m.…_  
>The moon was shining through the balcony window as Haruhi cracked a hazelnut brown eye open. She was tired and in very much need of a bathroom after her day at the beach with the Host Club. They all decided to stay at the Suoh's 2nd vacation home in Okinawa. Reluctantly getting out of bed she walks out of the room on a hunt for the nearest bathroom in the huge manner.<p>

_Damn rich people… _she muttered

This being only her second time here at the mansion, when she passed the hallway leading to the dining room twice(now three times) she had a feeling she was lost**( cue sweat drop!)**. Depression sank in as the need of a bathroom became more intense. That is until she heard other footsteps.

Following the sound, Haruhi wound up somehow at the front desk in the lobby of this mind blowing maze of a beach house. Hiding behind a door leading to who knows what or where she peaked out of a small opening between the door and wall. After seeing and hearing this Haruhi wished she had listened when Tamaki had explained where everything was during his "tour". And that she could find the bathroom.  
><em>In my de<em>_fense Tamaki was being a scatterbrain getting off topic and I really could take any more of his…well him_ as she remembers this a pulsing vein pops up on her forehead_._ It was Tamaki's grandmother._  
><em>


	3. Break In Two

Oh my gosh i never realized how short this chapter is...  
><strong>Disclaimer:Nope Nope and Nope Ouran High School Host Club<strong>

Chapter 2 Break in Two

Where's the bathroom_? What time is __it? How long has she been here? HOW did she even KNOW everyone was here?_

Millions of questions were floating around in Haruhi's mind but for right now the most important one was, why was she even here? Strained ears eavesdropped on the supposedly secretive visit from the wretched woman. After a short While, Haruhi finally understood….  
><em><span>She Felt Her Heart Break in Two<span>_


	4. The Arranged Marriage?

Do I HAVE To do this every chapter?  
><strong>Disclaimer: I Never Have and Never Will Own Ouran High School Host Club<strong>

Tamaki's Grandmother-G  
>Haruhi-H<p>

Chapter 3: The Arranged Marriage?

Apparently the bitchy old woman just wanted her grandson to have a wife already to take over the family company. Not really caring if he liked this Ayuna Kagurozuka girl or if he had someone else in mind…  
>with this though in her head it gets harder to think straight<br>Who Does Tamaki Like?

Demandingly Grandmother Suoh asked for Tamaki to come now as they were to leave for a flight to America to meet this perfect girl Haruhi kept hearing about.

_Does she have to purposely try to run his life for him all the time? Being his grandmother he cannot really stand up to her (or more so as will not) But does he really have to go through with this again?_

Haruhi for getting all about the bathroom by now becomes engulfed by fury, Her eyes burning like a widespread forest fire, The evil glare that she only used on the twins once before. Marching out her hiding spot Haruhi feels ready to bitch-slap this woman. Until she confronts her first.

_G*What are you doing__ here young miss?__  
><em>_H*You can't just tell Tamaki who to marry!__  
><em>_G*And who says so? As you know I run This Suoh company and you have no right to talk to me like THAT.__  
><em>_H*I could if I had a reason…__**  
><strong>__G*And that would be?__  
><em>_H*Tamaki shouldn't have to marry someone he doesn't __love for the good of the company. You may own the company but you don't own Tamaki… HE DOES._

_G*Learn your place commoner and stay there, this matter does not concern you__.__  
><em>_H*I'm pretty sure it do-_**  
><strong>***SLAP*****  
><strong>**a slap that echoed through the house… smarting Haruhi's c****heek****  
><strong>_Haruhi: embarrassment, hurt, anger, discouragement_… I have no idea what I'm feeling right now but it hurts lot.


	5. The Night As Quiet As a Single Tear

**Disclaimer: No I do not own** Ouran High School Host Club****

Chapter 4: The Night as Quiet as A Single Tear falling

A single tear slowly fall down Haruhi's face. It's not as if she's crying…she just can't help it…it did hurt, but the tear fell on its own.


	6. Tamaki's POV

**Disclaimer: I still don't own** Ouran High School Host Club****

Tamaki's POV  
>When I got up to check on Haruhi, just to see if my little daughters' alright SHE WASN"T IN HER BED! I went to go see if the twin devils dragged her out while she was sleeping. On my way to their guest room I heard a faint yet somewhat loud sound. At first, being me I had no idea what to do and thought it was some ghost… OR THE TWINS PRETENDING TO BE A GHOST!<br>HHHYYYYAAAAHHHHH! I screamed as a kicked the door open

Tono? Its 3 a.m.!  
>Hmm…. I'm keeping my eyes on you devils…<br>the twins exchange confused looks on their faces

The next room Tamaki check he didn't expect this.

I watched something move in the darkness as I heard something be picked up…what did it sound like? Glasses?  
>Too late. As soon as Tamaki realized whose room this was the Beasts were already awake.<br>"Thanks for all your help Mori" Tamaki whispered to the sleeping man.  
>4 glowing eyes appear from the darkness.<br>WHO PUT THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER? Is the only thing I had in my mind as I was legit kicked out of the door?  
>OOF! I yell as my back hits the opposite wall facing the Shadow King's and Haninozuka's Door.<br>When I finally got to the scene WITH HARUHI IN IT, it was the last thing I would've expected.


	7. Haruhi explodes

"Ahh! There you are Tamaki! It's about time someone of decency showed up!"

Not even looking at his grandma Tamaki could only look at Haruhi, who looked like she was trying to hold in a sob.

"What Did You Do To Her!" he practically yelled.

"Nothing! Just putting her back in her rightful place"

catching the smirk on her face he gets a little less sure of himself

*"how exactly?" Tamaki asked as he watched a tear fall from haruhi's hung down face

"enough with this drabbling!" The more important reason is that I came to tell you abo-"

"HOW GRANDMOTHER!" he persisted pretty much already having lost his patience

"Its fine Tamaki she didn't do anything" Haruhi said trying to sound as okay as possible. Her cheek was making it hard to talk as she started to stand up from the floor

"Then why were you-"

"I said im fine alright!" she doesn't exactly care all that much anymore, let Tamaki go get married with someone he doesn't love, or probably will. She just wishes to be left out of it.

She is pretty pissed and about to take it out on someone if she doesn't get out of there soon.

"Haruhi" Tamaki says in a slight whisper surprised she'd raised her voice.

Haruhi, fully standing up by now found her voice again, but this time from anger.

"you grandmother has something important to tell you so you better listen. It doesn't _concern _me so im going back to bed. Goodnig-"

"WAIT!" Someone shouted as a hand found its way around Haruhi's wrist keeping her from climbing the stairs.

"What!" Haruhi couldn't keep it in any longer and her anger was still rising

"ju-Just at least tell me why your angry?" Tamaki almost pleaded. He wanted to know why Haruhi was so angry, and if there was anything he could do about it.

"It's Nothing…DIDN"T I SAY IM FINE?" she couldn't hold it in anymore, it was a useless, stupid attempt, because it all FLEW out of her mouth.

YEA! Im _so _okay after your grandmother fricken SLAPPED me and it hurt like HELL! Oh Yea! Guess what! Your getting married to some stuck up princess bitch who probably only likes you for your money. Your gonna be forced to marry her just for buissness matters and no one cares if you even love each other or not.

I REALLY don't give a damn about what this prissy, selfabsorbed ass(tamaki's grandmother) says about me just as long as I get to SPEAK MY MIND!

I guess I dunno maybe im a little upset about you getting married because I might like you a little but of course this DAMN SELF CENTERED, EGOTISICAL BITCH HAD TO COME!I really don't know, maybe i would've even told you how i felt sometime soon but NEVERMIND!

So you know what! I don't even really care anymore, go marry that dumbfuck, princess out of a story book and leave me out of it.

she yells as she pulls her hand away from his grip and runs up the stairs.

"Haruhi" tamaki says with a crestfallen look on his face.

she spoke so fast, so much in so little time, and he knew now she REALLY WAS ANGRY 

* * *

><p>sorry it took me SO long to get a new chapter up, I was so tounge tied, writers block!<br>thats the word :)  
>please review<p>

i have a new story up so check my profile


End file.
